


lain

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, bzzz, hail prongsfoot, hasil saqaw, kata-kata ga sopan/kasar, lyke ini ooc tingkat dewa serius, ngaco, nyerempet homo juga, ooceh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james, sirius, dan <em>chat</em> tidak jelas antara keduanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lain

**Author's Note:**

> harry potter adalah kepunyaan jk rowling seutuhnya. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING:** ooc. like, ooc level dewa saya serius ini ooc banget. bikinnya lagi mabok sih huhuhu. ada (banyak) kata kasar juga. tulisan alay dan tidak sesuai eyd. risiko tanggung sendiri ya bhay

_you’re chatting with realjameshotter_

 **Sirius:** prongs

 **James:** paan

 **Sirius:** ada pr kga

 **James:** tau

 **James:** kga duli

 **James:** ngurusin bgt y sm pr

 **James:** bikin bt ae

 **Sirius:** sok banget sih lu

 **Sirius:** udah sok pinter sok ganteng

 **Sirius:** sotoy

 **Sirius:** sok pemes

 **James:** sirik ae sih lu

 **James:** emg w ganz kok lu sewot mulu

 **Sirius:** halah bopung jga belagu

 **Sirius:** banyak gaya lu

 **James:** sori udh bawaan lahir kece

 **Sirius:** narsis bat dah

 **James:** y dums klo g narsis ntar idup w jdi suram

 **James:** cem lo

 **James:** sm ade lo

 **Sirius:** reg mh dri dlu jg gitu

 **Sirius:** bawaan orok idupnya suram

 **Sirius:** takdir kali ye

 **Sirius:** untung w kga

 **James:** sori tpi lo dlu jg gtu

 **James:** inget kaga hari pertama skul

 **James:** lo mrh2 gegara ank2 pd bau

 **James:** minus w

 **Sirius:** apa hubungannya onta

 **James:** w rusa pls bkn onta

 **James:** y hubungannya lo dulu juga suram

 **James:** coba klo kg ad w

 **James:** seumur idup lo bkl murung trs hahaha

 **Sirius:** anjir lo

 **Sirius:** gtu y lo sm w

 **James:** it is the truth, bby

 **Sirius:** fak

 **James:** too

 **Sirius:** au ah

 **James:** cie ngambek

 **Sirius:** serah dah

 **Sirius:** btw prongs

 **James:** nawn

 **Sirius:** lo kg manggil w padfoot gtu

 **James:** ngapain juga

 **Sirius:** gitu dih

 **James:** iya gini

 **Sirius:** amit2

 **Sirius:** anyw

 **Sirius:** lo inget cangkir yg pecah itu kg

 **Sirius:** yg dari lils

 **Sirius:** hadiah vlntns

 **James:** iye nape

 **Sirius:** itu pecah ama w

 **Sirius:** kesenggol

 **Sirius:** trus keinjek

 **James:** ANJING

 **James:** BANGSAT

 **James:** MATI LU

 **Sirius:** jaat km beb

 **James:** NAJIS HOMO

 **Sirius:** q homo cm bwt km ajj beb :*

 **James:** LU SIAPA SIH GUE GA KENAL

 **Sirius:** qo gtu beb

 **Sirius:** km mw lupain aq??!

 **Sirius:** tega km beb

 **Sirius:** tega

_read at 17.30_

_type your message here…_

* * *

Sirius menghela napas, tapi senyum lebarnya belum juga luntur dari wajah. James boleh saja jadi rekan terbaiknya dalam melakukan aksi kriminal, tapi kalau bosan dan tidak ada hiburan (atau absennya korban, dan tidak adanya kenakalan yang bisa dilakukan), lelaki itu tidak pernah tidak asyik dijahili. Reaksinya, lho. Bikin ngakak.

Tapi sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, dan James belum memberikan balasan atas pesan terakhirnya tadi.

* * *

 **Sirius:** prongs?

 **Sirius:** lu mrh?

 **Sirius:** elah bro w cnda ae td

 **Sirius:** lgian yg itu jga kga sengaja

 **James:** syp y g knl

 **Sirius:** anjryt bper bgt u

 **Sirius:** alay

 **James:** mf mngkn situ slh chat

 **Sirius:** c syg mh ska gtu k aq

 **Sirius:** jngn gtu donk hun

 **Sirius:** km kn cln imamq

 **James:** wanjeng

 **James:** tai lo

 **Sirius:** ckep gni msa dblng tai sich :”

 **James:** sirius black udah stop

 **Sirius:** knp??

 **James:** cape w begini mulu

 **Sirius:** capean w keles nunggu dilamar lu ampe encok gini

 **James:** hombreng bat sih lo

 **Sirius:** kan ketularan lo

 **Sirius:** yakali bangsawan cem w homo dari lahir

 **James:** bangsawan tai kuda

 **James:** sini w jejelin sempak dulu biar gantenk

 **James:** kaya w

 **Sirius:** ogah banget

 **Sirius:** etapi boleh sih asal itu sempak lo

 **Sirius:** eaa

_sorry, but you can no longer chat with this user because this user just blocked you._

**Author's Note:**

> sirius black dan kode keras yang tidak ternotis. friendzone eaa
> 
> ngueeeeng apalah ini. maapkan benda yg malah jadi ngalor-ngidul ini.


End file.
